


Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Note: All of the Japanese dialogue except for the theoretical Japanese title of the game was translated with Google Translate. This is 100% intentional because I don’t know much Japanese ^^; Otherwise, enjoy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All of the Japanese dialogue except for the theoretical Japanese title of the game was translated with Google Translate. This is 100% intentional because I don’t know much Japanese ^^; Otherwise, enjoy.

(The Nintendo 3DS logo is seen at the beginning. Then we see Mario walking on a white background.)

Narrator: こんにちは、マリオ。何してるの？ (Hello, Mario. What are you doing?)

(Mario suddenly stops where he is as his eyes widen and nose twitches.)

Narrator: え？ 何が悪いの？ (Ah? What’s wrong?)

(Mario inhales as he is about to sneeze.)

Mario: ハーーハアーー (Hah... HAH...)

Narrator: ええとああ！ マリオはくしゃみをする必要が! (Uh-oh! Mario needs to sneeze!)

Mario: (finally sneezes) ハアーーチュうう！！！(HAH-- CHOO!!!)

(When Mario sneezes, he blows himself away.)

Narrator: マンマミーア! (Mama Mia!)

(Cut to some footage of the game; Mario and Luigi run around, talk to Toads, and sneeze to defeat enemies)

Narrator: マリオとルイージは、楽しくて面白い新しい冒険に戻ります。 くしゃみをして一日を節約しましょう！ ニンテンドー3DS！ (Mario and Luigi return in a fun, entertaining new game. Help them sneeze and save the day! Nintendo 3DS!)

(Penultimate shot of the game’s Japanese cover next to a 3DS)

Narrator: マリオとルイジ:くしゃみクエスト！ (Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest!)

(On the final shot, Mario is wiping his nose with a tissue from a box Luigi is offering him)

Luigi: ゲズントハイト、マリオ! (Gesundheit, Mario!)

Mario: (archive audio) Thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312244) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead), [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie), [ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators), [Metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative)




End file.
